Lia Martinez
Lia Martinez ''Tahlia "Lia" Martinez (Created by Liagirl123) is 15 years old and is known around Total Drama High as "'The smarty/popular girl" or "The goody goody" or "The Captain" (Since shes a cheerleader) She is going to Grade 11th and was born in Easton, PA on March 17th, Saint Patrick's Day. She is part african american, part puerto rican, and part caucasain. Her best friend is Danny King and is currently in a relationship is Jordan Jones. They also have a kid together name Daniel James Martinez ''Apperience Lia has dark Brown with a Blonde streak, when it's wet its really curly but mostly straight and short a mix with a bob and a pixie cut. She has hazel but they change in the seasons so right now there Brown and her eye sight sucks. She's 5 foot and 4 inches she stopped growing and weights 130 pounds. Her style of clothing is usually skinny Jeans mostly, and T-Shirts anything that works for her and eye shadow on some special days. She has some pretty weird things like Her big toe on her left foot can crack non stop (Gross). She have stitches on my right thigh from when she got attack by a dog in 2nd grade. She has a light chocolate brown skin color and has a slim figure. Relationships ''Mom: Selena Martinez How do you get along: They get along okay like a normal mother daughter relationship Dad: He's not really in my life... My step dad though Patrick Smith How do you get along: Ehh... Average Siblings: 3 step brother and 3 half siblings How do you get along: Her 3 step brothers we get along okay she's older than them so like a normal brother sister relationship. My half siblings N/A Children: Nahh How do you get along: N/A Other family members: She have family in CA, PA, and pretty much all on the Eastern and Western part of the US... I have alot Past lover(s): A guy she dated in 7th grade all the way through 8th. Then she moved and met Mike. She dumped him after she saw him kissing Zoey Current lover: Jordan (BridgexJordan) In quote "He's so nice, cute, caring, HOT, caring... Oh wait... I mention that.... funny and smart" ' Mike and Lia First Together: Season 1 episode 4: Freshmen Prom Broke up: Season 1 episode 8 Reason why?: Lia had seen Mike kissing Zoey and Lia broke up with Mike Jordan and Lia First together: Season 1 episode 8 Broke up: Season Season 3 episode 5: Goodbyes can be hard Reason why?: When Lia was pregnant with Daniel Jordan didn't want to be apart of her life. Then Jordan got a rage of jealously when she was hanging around with Danny, when the fought in the pool Lia got pissed when she found out that Jordan told Danny to stay away from her Got back together: Season 3 episode 7: I have a twin?!?!?! Lia Martinez full Bio